For wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) transmitters operating over wide temperature ranges, the output wavelength of a transmitter's lasing device can change in response to temperature changes. This change in the lasing device's output wavelength can introduce cross-talk between wavelength channels and/or result in lost data at a WDM receiver. Current solutions stabilize the operating temperature of the entire lasing device, but these solutions are not power efficient in controlling the output wavelength of the lasing device.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as a description of other potential embodiments or implementations of the concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.